


The Two (Terrible) Towels

by politeanarchy



Category: American Football RPF, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: American Football, Football, Gen, Super Bowl, epic fantasy battles, worst crossover ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politeanarchy/pseuds/politeanarchy
Summary: An account of Super Bowl XL as written by J. R. R. Tolkien.
Kudos: 3





	The Two (Terrible) Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2006. Archived here so it's easier to find again if I ever want it.

Long ages ago it was, in the depths of the cold season, that two cities went to war.

One city was made of metal, built upon mountains of black coal, great girders rising out of the ground and out of the rivers, steel and aluminum and copper, everywhere rust and rivets. The other city was green with trees and with water, growing and clinging to surfaces of granite, shining with viridian brilliance like a precious stone. And these were the City of Iron and the City of Emerald.

Each city had a small team, chosen and trained, who would be sent as representatives to the far-off battlefield. Those of the City of Iron were hard and implacable: some said they were constructed of gears and clockwork, others claimed that their insides flowed molten. Those of the City of Emerald were creatures of the sky, and of the water: blue-green light glinted dangerously from their talons and beaks.

The appointed day came. Banners flew from the highest and most important buildings, and waved in the hands of the citizens. Creatures of Emerald and Iron lined up facing one another across the field, wearing their ceremonial dress and armor. The signal was sounded.

And there was a tremendous crashing, as of steel shattering stone, and when the chaos had cleared, all that remained were the warriors of galvanized metal, standing among a fine green glittering dust, that might once have been jewels, or might only have been shining feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up in Pittsburgh, and the year the Seahawks first made it to the Super Bowl I was living in Seattle. There was much interest & excitement from practically everyone I knew, in both cities. I've never been a football fan at all, but it was during the era of epic LOTR movies, and Taking the Hobbits to Isengard echoed from every laptop.


End file.
